Johnny Briggs
Jonathan Matthew Briggs (born July 22, 1984) is an American Professional Wrestler, better known by his ring name "Crash Test Dummy" Johnny Briggs. He is currently signed to the WCSF on its Unleashed brand, where he is currently the Middleweight Champion. Early life Johnny Briggs attended Newman Smith High School in Carrollton, Texas, graduating in 2002. Many of his athletics came from an early love for free running, which he would often do in downtown Dallas. While training, he attended the University of Texas at Dallas and graduated with a degree in journalism. Local Independents Johnny Briggs began working local independents at age 17. Within a few years, he became a big local star, working as a jobber in other federations. Much of his support came from performing insane spots, throwing himself around to please the fans. At one point, his opponent no-showed an event, and he defeated himself with an Anaconda Vice. Around this time, Briggs developed a heel persona, Ali Adamjee, who had the gimmick of a streetball player. The persona came out of a hobby of Briggs', attending every Dallas Mavericks game and playing basketball in his spare time. WCSF Career: Ascension & Unleashed Johnny Briggs was signed to a WCSF Developmental Deal on August 22, 2006. To the dismay of many of his indie fans, he debuted in his heel Ali Adamjee persona. He debuted on Ascension on August 29, 2006. After working less than a month as Adamjee, he requested a change back to his original "Crash Test Dummy" persona. This was granted, and he was written off of the show following a loss to a debuting Jake Thompson on September 27, 2006. Briggs later said in an interview that, "There was no need to kayfabe out Adamjee. He wasn't that over anyway." A little over a month later, on October 28, Johnny Briggs debuted as himself, defeating Tomohiro Matsuda. A mini-feud with Matsuda ensued, with Matsuda using underhanded tactics to win, or cost Briggs the win. On November 29, Unleashed! and Ascension returned to Dallas, with Briggs not being scheduled on the card. Briggs was visibly upset with this, and was given some time to cut a promo, in which he launched himself out of a cannon. Miraculously, his only injury was a small cut over his left eye. On December 15, Johnny Briggs made his debut on Unleashed! proper, cutting a promo declaring himself to be one of Unleashed!'s candidates to be voted into the Battlefield Tournament Qualifier at Hacked. Briggs didn't receive enough votes to get in, but 2007 started as a Marquee Year for Briggs. On the February 26, 2007 edition of Unleashed!, Briggs defeated old rival Matsuda to qualify for the Battlefield Tournament. He advanced to the semifinals of the tournament with wins over Celedor and Saxon Storm before being defeated by Jason Daniels. Briggs had a defining moment in the match when he broke out of the Sharpshooter. After losing in a 20-Man Battle Royal to determine a #1 Contender to the Unleashed! Championship, Johnny Briggs entered the hunt for Chris Jackson's WCSF Middleweight Championship. In a four-man tournament to determine Jackson's opponent at Nothing to Lose, Briggs defeated Axis, but was attacked by Jerry Platinum. Following the tournament final against Platinum, Briggs was sidelined for two weeks with a mild concussion. Briggs returned at Nothing to Lose, attacking Platinum, and went on to win a gauntlet match for a Middleweight Title shot at Revolution III. In the next two weeks, Briggs gained momentum with wins over Jerry Platinum and The Mafia's Blair Trotter. Middleweight Champion & Feud with Devine & The Mafia At Revolution III, Johnny Briggs started Day Two of the event by winning the WCSF Middleweight Championship from Chris Jackson. He would hold the belt for 103 days before dropping it in December of 07 to Jerry Platinum. Briggs self-efacing attitude and comedic stylings led to a problem with Johnny Devine and the Mafia. Devine threatened Briggs not to mess with them but Briggs didn't listen. The two met at Meltdown 2008 in a one on one match, Briggs was on the verge of victory when Nick Foster struck him with a chair. The feud raged on leading up to the next PPV, Annihalation, where they met in a legendary I Quit match, the two fought all over the arena in a bloody, violent brawl, neither man would say I Quit, until finally Briggs tied Devine to a chair backstage, and then doused him with Gasoline, threatening to set him on fire, Devine finally uttered the words fearing for his life. Devine got a measure of revenge at Hacked when Devine won a triple threat with Briggs & Mebah. Briggs got a chance to earn a title shot at Wednesday Night Warzone in the scramble match, but came up on the short end. Briggs went on to a feud with Muntari Mebah, having a series of matches, including one at Battlefield. Briggs would move from this to try and earn himself a spot in the Gold Rush match at Revolution. He managed to gain a spot by winning a Contract on a Pole match at Nothing to Lose against Nick Foster, Shane Evans, and Sean Knight. He now is feuding with his fellow Gold Rush participants Mark Thomas, Tomohiro Matsuda, and Mike Maverick. At Revolution IV, Briggs was a part of the Gold Rush ladder match that stole the show, but he came up short when Mark Thomas pushed him and Mike Maverick off the ladder through the announce table and grabbed the briefcase. Feud With Sinistra After the match, the strange videos that have interrupted WCSF programming periodically once again happened, this time it revealed Sinistra was returning, and apparently coming after Briggs for unknown reasons. The very next night on the first episode of Carnage, Sinistra made his first appearance in months, coming out during Briggs Crash Pad segment with Jack Douglas, first attacking Douglas, then attacking Briggs and hitting the Epitaph. The next week, after a Briggs loss to Tomohiro Matsuda, Sinistra made another appearance, attacking Briggs again and delivering a sick Epitaph onto fleurescent light tubes, and then disturbingly carving an S into Briggs' chest with a shard of tube. Briggs would miss several weeks of action, finally returning at Meltdown 09. With a brand new, angry, serious demeanor, a sharp contrast to his usual jovial self. Briggs attacked Sinistra in the ring, smashing him in the head with a light tube, then hitting the Crash Test onto them, Briggs then gave Sinistra a taste of his own medicine, slicing his forehead with a shard of tube, and jamming one into his shoulder. On the Nov. 15th Carnage, after a Sinistra squash match, Briggs came out and formally challenged Sinistra to a match at Hacked, where the fans would vote on the stipulation. The very next week, Briggsa nnounced the three stipulations, but then surprisingly, pulled out a Singapore cane and bashed Sinistra in the head, leading some to believe that Sinistra had found the one man who wouldn't fear him. Some backstage even mentioned that Briggs had Sinistra's number, leading Sinistra to flip out and trash equipment. The next time the two would meet in the ring would be at Hacked 09, where the fans voted for the match to be a Last man Standing match. The two brutalized each other in pretty much every way imaginable, but in the end neither man would be able to gain the victory as both men could not answer the referee's ten count, causing a draw. Briggs would be undeterred, knowing in his heart that he could slay the Sinister Assassin. He challenged Sinistra to a Dome of Doom match, the WCSF's most hallowed and feared match type, but he was interrupted by his old Gold Rush rival Mike Maverick, who said that HE should be the one to participate in a Dome of Doom match, against his Annihilation opponent Reaper. The two agreed to meet at Wednesday Night Warzone to determine who could use the match. Surprisingly Briggs would win with help from Sinistra, who wanted to face Briggs in the demonic structure. At Annihilation, the two clashed in the Dome, with both men bleeding and battered throughout, until finally Sinistra was victorious. Post match though, Sinistra attacked Briggs, attempting to light him on fire, but fortunately Briggs only sustained minor burns. Briggs hasn't been seen in the WCSF since though, and people question whether he can ever come back from the psychological toll Sinistra took on him. Wrestling Facts Theme Music: "Desire" - U2 Finishing Moves *'Crash Test' - Moonsault Slam *'Head Case' - Rotating DDT from Headscissors Signature Moves *Swanton Bomb *Hip-Toss Backbreaker *STF *Moonsault *Corkscrew Moonsault *450 Splash *Sliced Bread #2